The present invention relates to a winding body for an electric motor and a method for producing a winding body for an electric motor.
Brushless direct current motors (BLDC motors) comprising an air-gap winding and coreless winding bodies are known. Typically, the winding for a winding body of this type is first placed on a mandrel which holds the coils in position during the winding process. Next, the winding, which is typically composed of thermoset varnished wire, is brought into its final shape via heating and pressing; the winding body retains this final shape after it is heated. Finally, the winding body is removed from the mandrel, and it may be further processed.
Three separate litz wires are used to manufacture a three-phase, two-pole winding, thereby greatly complicating handling which would require an unjustifiable amount of effort to automate. The winding bodies of BLDC motors of this type that include an air-gap winding are typically manufactured by hand. For this reason, BLDC motors of this type that include an air-gap winding are used only for applications that only require small quantities, such as in the model-making industry.